


Car rides aren’t the best place to come out, but hey, sometimes things don’t go exactly as planned

by Error_Evan_not_found



Series: Will Byers, Tortured Soul [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Gay Will Byers, Gen, One Shot Collection, i love this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Evan_not_found/pseuds/Error_Evan_not_found
Summary: Will can’t help but feel weird, it seems like he’s the only one without a girlfriend. But he doesn’t even want a girlfriend, so it shouldn’t matter right?





	Car rides aren’t the best place to come out, but hey, sometimes things don’t go exactly as planned

It had been three months since they defeat the mind flayer, three months since Mike had confronted Will about him not liking girls. Will kept thinking back to that day, all he wanted to do was spend time with his best friends without interference from anyone else. He should have said something, anything in his defense. Made up some lie about some girl from school, but he couldn’t, he didn’t know what it felt like to like a girl. Riding to their new house with Jonathan seemed like a great time to ask.  
“Hey, wh-when did you realize you liked Nancy?” His voice shook a bit. Jonathan swallowed, his eyes were still red from crying.  
“Well, I guess I knew, but I didn’t realize until I couldn’t find her out in the woods, we were looking for the Demogorgon and she was in the upside-down. When I got her out, I stayed over at her house that night. I ended up next to her in bed and I realized I didn’t want to lose her. Why?” Johnathan kept his eyes on the road but he shifted a bit in his seat to be more angled towards his younger brother.  
“I just... Mike has El. Lucas has Max, Dustin has that Susie girl. You have Nancy, I feel like I should have someone, even Steve Harrington has that girl from scoops ahoy,” Will sighed, “I just feel different,” Will seemed to get even smaller in his seat.  
“Hey, Will it’s okay. You don’t need to be in a relationship just because your friends are, it doesn’t define you. I’ve never seen you care this much about that stuff anyways,” Jonathan saw the moving truck pull into a gas station, he followed. “Did someone say something? You can always talk to me,” Jonathan’s voice has a protective edge to it.  
“Yeah, Mike said something, we were both mad so we both said stuff we shouldn’t have. But something he said has been bugging me,” Will paused. His heart was beating to fast and his mouth felt dry. It felt like the times he had flashbacks to the upside-down, but images of the Demogorgan and Mind Flayer weren’t flashing before his eyes right now. Just a run down gas station and his brother. “I don’t like girls,” Jonathan nodded, he still looked protective, but there was a softness in his eyes now. “I don’t think I’ll ever like girls, the though of kissing a girl makes me feel weird,” he shifted, “but, I think I might like guys... I know it’s not normal, but I can’t help it,” he was rambling now, it was like the words couldn’t leave his mouth quicker, “I think they’re cute and I want to be with a guy in the way that Mike is with El. But I’m scared, cause that’s not normal, it’s not normal to be gay. I want to be normal,” he choked on the last part, the past three years had messed him up pretty badly, all he wanted was stability, but he was gay. Saying it out loud had felt like such a relief. There were tears running down Will’s face, he hadn’t noticed that he started crying.  
“Will, it’s okay to not be normal. I’m your brother, I’ll beat up anyone who makes fun of you or makes you feel unsafe,” Jonathan leaned over and pulled Will into an awkward hug, the seats of the car not offering much movement. “Thanks for telling me, and if you want it to be a secret, then it’ll stay that way. I’ll always be here for you Will, always,”  
“Thanks Jonathan,”  
“Now, we’ve got a long road ahead of us, how about some snacks?”  
“That sounds great,”  
“Great,”  
And with that the two brothers left the car and walked into the store, and if Will was smiling more than he would usually. No one mentioned it, after all he’s gone through he deserved a break, they all did.

**Author's Note:**

> I use characters to project onto, aka, how I wish my brother had reacted to me coming out...


End file.
